I Don't Care
by stonecoldheart27
Summary: Leah has been through it all after Sam and now its time for her to move on with life. Seth keeps her going but what changes for her to make her smile?


**My Shop and I**

"_Man did you see that chick from the beach she so wanted me." Paul droned in my head. _

"_You imprinted on my sister don't think about other chicks." Jacob whined. _

"_Fine I'll think of her instead." _

"_Don't you fucking dare Paul…eww cut it out"_

"_She has a freckle on her hip you know."_

"_I don't want to know." Jacob groaned. "Will you stop, please I wont be able to look Rachel in the face ever again." _

Sometimes being the only female wolf in a pack of ten males; most of which are actually teenage boys can be a living hell. It's like I have a constant porn channel in my head, Embry and Paul being the worst. Lucky for me Collin and Brady have the same distaste for it all as well as me along with my little brother Seth, he doesn't like to be called little but he is three years younger than me. I know the guys don't like me much. I know they call me a bitch and miserable but to be honest I find it hard to care anymore. I don't think they quite understand what they all put me through with the stuff they come up with and sometimes the names and comments can hurt. The wound that Sam left behind is slowly easing up and I know he and Emily feel bad about it, I'm just trying to get by in my own way. If that means eating crap loads of ice cream and working my ass off to get things off my mind then so be it.

"_You eat too much ice cream you'll get fat." Paul laughed in my head. Obviously he only took on that little bit of information in all that I was thinking about._

"_Screw you Paul Davis."_

"_You can try me out if you want… but I'm a taken man."_

"_You were just thinking of another chick." Jacob stated._

"_Before you reminded me of your sexy sister." I groaned, another three hours with these two bickering…great. _

"_Cheer up Clearwater your worse than the two emo's we just got." I ignored them learning that it was best that way. If I didn't say anything they had no reason to bug me. "You want us to bug you… why didn't you say so?" Paul grinned. _

"_Fuck off Paul." I sneered as I headed over the Quileute river and ran south. _

"_You know making more distance doesn't solve the fact I'm still in your head."_

"_Look all I want is some quiet now shut up!" I was getting pissed now and this is where I usually earn the nickname bitch. _

"_Came to the wrong place didn't ya."_

"_Paul come on leave her alone now." Jacob intervened. I was grateful he did so otherwise I was going to go back there and kick Paul's ass to leach land. _

"_Bring it baby."_

"_PAUL!" Ha ha beta command, sucks to be you Paul Davis. "Leave Leah alone." _

He gave one last angry huff and it was quiet. Well as quiet as it ever will be. Jacob was thinking about Rennesme that little vampire human baby thing Bella and Edward gave birth too. We risked our necks to save her and had originally split the pack in two after Jacob and Sam had a spat. I picked Jacobs just to get away from Sam and Paul who I thought was a complete and utter dick, actually I still think that. Anyhow in that time Jacob and I learned to get on better so I can get on with him now when we are joined back as the one pack.

Jacob and my brother are the only people I can really talk to. I'm relatively happy when on patrol with either of them, otherwise I hate it. I let out a defeated sigh and looked up at the sky it was just turning grey which meant rain, which for me meant I smelt like wet dog. I hate it. For the three hours I sang songs to myself to occupy my boredom, I don't understand why we bother to patrol still guess there could one day be a threat again so we have to keep watch on what's going on around us. It started to pelt down with rain with only half an hour to go and my fur was clinging to me and making me itch.

Soon I was off duty and swapping with Brady, Embry and Jarred. I didn't hang around to sit and chat I wanted to get home, shower and leave for work.

Work for me was the surf shop on the main road opposite First beach. I like to surf here and there, kept my mind of things like Sam, my dad's death or the fact that I was a wolf. Some days there were no customers at all and others there were loads. It depended on the season, during the windiest days or in summer where we had a weeks worth of sun this place would be buzzing. Today because of the downpour we had no one. Not a soul.

I was in charge of the shop now after putting all my savings into it and anything I received from my dads will. I was working for myself the lone she wolf, looking after her place of work. I had only one employee here. Jackson. Jackson was a student at La Push high he did his job well and was a quiet boy. He wasn't the usual jock type just normal and plain. He didn't give me any grief just did as he was told. Seth helped out on the odd occasion and when he did Cheryl Cole would be playing full blast through out the shop. Little weirdo. Yes I liked this place it was good to be.

With no one about I was able to clean the window display up. Jackson wasn't working today I had given him the day off as he wanted to take his girlfriend out for the one year anniversary. Why deny the kid his love and happiness?

"Leah!" I knew who that was… Seth.

"What you want dork?" I grinned to myself. He hated being called that but he was a math freak. I saw him at night at his desk typing numbers into a calculator even when he didn't have homework.

"Heyyyy no fair. I don't call you names."

"Only as I'm cooler. What is it?"

"Mom want's to know if your coming home for dinner tonight?" Oh yeah… the only down fall to owning your own place with lack of business was that I still lived with my mom. She wasn't so bad but you could tell by that look in her eyes she was worried about me.

"What's on the menu?"

"I believe it's the fish fry." Yuk I hated that stuff. It used to be dad's favourite after he had been fishing with Charlie Swan but I hated the stuff.

"You know what I think I'll pass and find my own dinner."

"Well… alright." Seth gave me that look. The one of come home more often. Yes I had been sleeping in the office recently but it was only because I wanted alone time. Mom had been going crazy about Emily getting pregnant with Sam's first. I liked to stay clear from pure love as I knew it would never happen to me. Least Seth hadn't imprinted yet. Not my little brother. He seemed rather chirpy and happy with life just being Jacobs friend at the moment.

"I'll pop back tonight alright. We can play on your Xbox." That made his face light up. I just wanted to beat him at his game in all honesty.

"YEAH! I'll go buy some popcorn from the store."

"And potato chips you know what flavour." I winked. He nodded and sprinted out the shop the bell dinging behind him. Alone again. Well time to get on with life hey. Next up, paperwork!

* * *

**Authors note: **

**So here's a new story by me. I'm not gonna go round saying when the next chapter will be because I just don't know. It will be a random add here and there. No deadlines. I wanted to do a Leah story as she's rather interesting being the only girl wolf. So I hope you enjoy it. Leah in this is around 20 I know young for her own business but she seems like the type. Seth would be about 17. So keep check of this story. I may upload a couple more and then add chapters to each here and there. I have heavy college work in my final year so please don't send the Update soon messages please. Thank you.**

**Stonecoldheart27**


End file.
